Such simulations commonly suffer from very high process times—often taking weeks or even months to complete. In an exemplary technical field, that of computational fluid dynamics, for instance, the modelling of anything beyond simple fluid motion is still far beyond the capabilities of even today's powerful processor arrays and supercomputers. Turbulence modelling is one such example of this.
There is therefore a clear demand for solutions which offer a step boost in reducing process time and advance capability.